


Secret Rendezvous

by notsohardsehun (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fic Giveaway, M/M, Secret Relationship, age gap, chanhun are brothers, chankai are friends, sekai dating in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Sehun is dating his brother's best friend without his brother knowing.
Relationships: Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 162





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooRa/gifts).



What will you do if your relationship is a secret? What will you do if you can’t date openly or hold hands with your partner? What if, all you can do is meet in secret and do everything you desire with your partner in secret? And at the same time, while enjoying the secrecy, you live your life on a string; afraid if someone might catch you;

This is how Sehun has his relationship going with Kai.

Sehun met Kai seven months ago. They were never meant to meet if Sehun hadn’t returned to grab his forgotten text book. It was shocking for Sehun; to see someone so tall, charming and handsome in the living room. Sehun was rooted by the door, hanging his jaw low when they met each other’s eyes. He thought he was being robbed by the most handsome thief and he was about to scream his lungs out if not because of his brother surprising him out of nowhere.

“Hey, what are you thinking?” Sehun jolts out of his thoughts and peeks over his shoulders to see Kai leaning over the kitchen counter, dipping his finger into Sehun’s freshly mixed chocolate cake batter. “Kai!!!” Sehun screeches, leaving the dishes in the sink to slap Kai’s hand off. “Don’t ruin it!” Sehun scowls at the elder and glances towards the door.

“Chanyeol is running late so it’s only you and me,” Kai whispers, walking around the counter to pull Sehun close, “You’re always early,” Sehun mutters, slightly angry about the batter Kai ruined. “Are you complaining now?” Kai starts kneading Sehun’s waist and the younger sighs, “I’m making cupcakes for the class and now you ruined it. I am upset about it.”

“Who makes cupcakes for the class,” Kai snorts, resting his head over Sehun’s shoulder but at the same time, breathing in the musky heat from Sehun’s neck. Sehun takes a deep breath, unconsciously tilting his head and Kai takes the moment to lean in. “We can pretend I didn’t dip my fingers in there,” Kai whispers, licking Sehun’s skin and he witnesses the pale skin forming tiny bumps.

“I’ll feel guilty.” Sehun moans when he feels teeth nipping his skin and tongue tasting him. He rests his weight over Kai and submits to Kai’s wonderful mouth. “You said that last time,” Kai mumbles, wrapping his hands around Sehun’s petite waist and the younger gasps in surprise when Kai’s fingers pinch his nipple through the thin top.

“You should have listened to me the first time,” Sehun moans, losing his knees and bends down to support his weight on the counter. Kai chuckles from behind him, and pushes Sehun further against the counter with his hips pressed over Sehun’s behind. “That’s what you said a few times before that.” Kai purrs, pulling those rosy buds from underneath Sehun shirt. Sehun’s mind starts getting hazy and all he could think of is getting the hard rod against his ass, inside his hole. “Kai please…” Sehun moans, gripping the edges tightly and Kai smirks into Sehun’s neck. “Come here,” He turns Sehun around and takes the brutally bitten lips between his own. “Urmph…” Sehun moans in delight, grabbing Kai’s soft, silky locks so they could have lip battle. Kai smiles through the kiss, knowing very well that he’ll dominate the kiss.

Just then, Kai pulls apart. “I think your brother is here,” Kai says and glances at the door. Sehun leaps out of Kai’s space and rushes towards the bathroom to wash his face. He hears Kai greeting Chanyeol in his usual tone and stares at his own reflection in the mirror. His pale face is extremely red and his lips resemble Angelina Jolie’s. He splashes cold water on his face hoping that it will help ease down the heat. Quickly, he wipes his face and rushes down to pretend;

“He’s waiting for you,” Sehun announces, ignoring Kai’s presence and struts into the kitchen again to finish his cupcakes. He catches Kai smirking and ignores the other completely because watching Kai would relit the flames on his cheeks. “I told you I’ll be late,” Chanyeol reaches to hit Kai on his chest but Sehun’s hot, secret boyfriend dodges the hit by smiling handsomely, “I was already here at that time so your wonderful brother let me in and left me alone.”

Chanyeol glances towards Sehun and cranes his neck to see what has got Sehun so busy, “What are you making?” Chanyeol asks,

“Cupcakes, he said.” Kai answers for Sehun and the brother rolls his eyes, “I thought you said Sehun ignored you?”

“Well he was being completely annoying and irritating.” Sehun mumbles, glaring at the cupcakes he had just put in the oven. Another wave of guilt surges into his guts when he remembers this is his third batch of unhygienic cupcakes.

“And our little Sehunnie has the best hospitality. He should be given an award.” Kai exclaims, clapping his hands. Sehun glares at the male and tries to fathom what Kai is trying to do. _Little Sehunnie_. Sehun hates how Kai would sometimes bring that nickname up to purposely irk him. Sehun knows Kai is older than him by a few years but calling him little isn’t something he’d appreciate.

Two hours later, Kai plops on the couch behind Sehun deliberately stretching loudly and knees Sehun on his back to annoy the younger. Sehun glares at the older and scoots further away by pushing the coffee table forward. He secures his papers from flying away, “We decided to have special training sessions for the kids. Their showcase date is nearing and we don’t feel they’re capable of securing top five with the way they’re performing.” Kai shares with Sehun and the younger can’t help but turn to look,

“I thought Chanyeol said they are doing fine?” Sehun questions back but Kai shakes his head,

“They’re not. Those idiots are getting on my nerves.” Chanyeol answers as he walks down the stairs and joins Kai on the couch. He sends Sehun a glance and looks at Kai. Both of them swallows nervously, thinking that Chanyeol must have caught something between them but the elder decided to invite Sehun to their practice sessions, “Since I’ll be coming home late, why don’t you spend time with us?”

\--//--

Sehun reaches the practice room just in time before dinner and he hears music blasting from one of the practice rooms but he couldn’t hear Chanyeol or Kai’s voice screaming or guiding the kids. He makes his way to the room and instantly grimaces when the sweat stench hits his nose. The kids must have left for their break and Sehun peeks in to search for familiar faces. He hears something falling out of nowhere and follows the sound, only to find Kai bending down to pick the cluttered discs.

“What a view…” Sehun teases smacking Kai’s butt playfully and the older turns to glare. Kai doesn’t look happy; he looks dissatisfied and angry. “You okay?” Sehun asks, leaning against the aluminium frame of the glass door separating the practice room and private space. “These kids are sticks.” Kai grumbles getting annoyed with the discs and sends Sehun a thankful smile when the younger starts helping him.

“No one dances like you,” Sehun praises his boyfriend and that brought light in Kai’s dejected eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yes. You are the best. Best of all bests.” Sehun continues and Kai’s expression brightens up. “On a serious note, I don’t know what to do with these kids. Even Chanyeol dances better than them.”

“You have given your best. The decision to join the showcase was theirs so let them be,” Sehun reasons and the dance trainer couldn’t digest the idea of losing a dance showcase.

Kai sighs and stands up to keep the discs in stacks on the shelf. “Will you help me release some stress?” Kai asks, turning to look at Sehun who’s suddenly flushing red. He tilts his head in confusion and moves closer, touching the younger’s forehead. “H-how? Sehun stutters, giving Kai a look from head to toe.

“I am not suggesting sex dummy,” Kai knocks Sehun’s head lightly and pulls the younger out of the private room, “Dance with me.”

“Ka-Kai…” Sehun gasps, when Kai spins him around to the middle of the room. A wave of dizziness makes Kai a little blurry but Sehun blinks into clear mind space when Kai curls his hand around Sehun’s waist and pulls him close. “Loosen up baby, shake your hips.” Kai whispers, guiding Sehun step by step. Dancing makes Kai looks ten times younger and the spark in Kai’s eyes when Sehun is following the steps correctly makes Sehun’s heart swell with boulder of emotions.

Sehun laughs to his heart’s content when Kai turns him around and curves his body to rest his weight on Kai’s arm. Kai’s smile is blinding. Sehun takes a few moments to stare deep into Kai’s eyes and Kai takes deep breaths, staring back at Sehun. “I see you found a way to release the frustrations.”

Kai pulls Sehun up and ruffles his hair, “Well, your brother is a dancer. I’m not missing a chance to dance with a dancer.” Kai winks at a rigid and pale Sehun and Chanyeol places the bags of food on the floor. “Now stop dancing. Let’s eat.” Chanyeol invites and Sehun sticks his tongue out towards Kai in a playful manner.

\--//--

It’s another practice room “date” for Sehun. Instead of coming during dinner time, Sehun visits in the evening. This time he gets the chance to witness Kai’s personality during training. It is true; the kids are total troublemakers. Sitting by the side, Sehun could see some of them aren’t trying and it takes a lot of self-control to teach them. One hour later, Sehun decides Kai and Chanyeol would need something to cool down so he gestures to his brother that he’ll be away. Sehun rushes down to the nearest mart and grabs two ice cream cups.

Sehun runs back up quickly. He doesn’t want them to enjoy melted ice cream but as soon as he reaches the room, it’s empty. Sehun glances left and right in confusion. He walks over to the private room but again, no one is there. “Kai?” Sehun calls out, “Chanyeol?”

He frowns and sighs, “Where did you go all of a sudden?” Sehun jumps when he hears Kai’s voice. Kai walks in the room; his face is wet so is half his shirt. “Why are you half wet?” Sehun questions the other, reaching out to run his fingers through Kai’s wet hair after handing Kai his ice cream. “I needed to cool down or else I would have punched a kid in the face.”

“Where’s Chanyeol?”

“Talking to the kids in private next door.”

“Wanna dance?” Sehun asks but Kai shakes his head and walks over to the nearest chair. He starts digging in the small cup of ice cream silently and Sehun can’t help feel bad for whatever Kai’s doing for the ungrateful kids. “Ahh, I should have bought another one for myself.” He pouts, watching Kai eat his ice cream deliciously. The dancer sends Sehun a glance and pushes the wooden spoon towards Sehun, “Share with me.”

“We shared indirect kiss.” Sehun giggles, licking his lips when Kai pulls the spoon. The other finally smiles and Sehun giggles again, “I hate seeing you so upset.”

“Then maybe we should kiss for real and I’ll be happy.” Kai suggest, pulling Sehun close by his collar and the younger starts laughing immediately. “Stop laughing and kiss me.” Kai scolds but his expression is endearing and he can’t stop watching Sehun’s carefree nature. Sehun’s presence calmed his anger to which he’s extremely thankful.

“Can you both get a room? Seriously?” Chanyeol scolds and Sehun pulls apart from Kai’s hold to look at Chanyeol. He swallows when Chanyeol sends him a look, “You thought I didn’t know? I would be really stupid if I couldn’t guess the reason to your dishevelled look and swollen lips all the time.” Chanyeol says and sends Kai a friendly glare.

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.” Chanyeol warns Kai and Sehun wishes to bury himself in the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> this was weird right? :(  
> the plan was something else but it went this way... i hope it's somehow pleasant to read. huhu


End file.
